


[Podfic of] five times henry's competency turned alex on and the one time it turned him into a pile of romantic goo

by Flowerparrish



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Competency Kink, Crack Treated Seriously, Croquet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Social Media, University Challenge, alex the disaster bi, henry is Good at Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Podfic of "five times henry's competency turned alex on and the one time it turned him into a pile of romantic goo" by helenblqckthornSummary:Alex has a fucking thing for competency. A competency kink, if he wants to be crude. And it just so happens that his boyfriend is one of the most competent men in England.Well, Alex, he thinks. You sure know how to pick ‘em.[00:25:58]
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Implied June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] five times henry's competency turned alex on and the one time it turned him into a pile of romantic goo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five times henry's competency turned alex on and the one time it turned him into a pile of romantic goo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271506) by [helenblqckthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenblqckthorn/pseuds/helenblqckthorn). 



> Thanks to seleneaurora for coverart!

Audio Length: 00:25:58

Listen & Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1sTHlVfZBwrUmp84l2ONcfN2JLkHDvEw0)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Mousek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousek/pseuds/Mousek) Log in to view. 




End file.
